


The Meet-Cute

by Terran Dowling (Enby_Entity)



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: All characters are humans, All characters are teenagers, M/M, Meet-cute scenario, Short Destiel AU, Too long for tumblr, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Entity/pseuds/Terran%20Dowling
Summary: Two boys at the same place for wildly different reasons. Cas and Dean arrive at a building that's a dating site for desperate singles, where meet-cutes that teenagers experience are recreated. It's not really understood how that would even work, but as Cas waits for his brother to get the experience over with, and Dean tries to explore the place in hopes to find something, the pair's paths cross and destiny gets set into motion.





	The Meet-Cute

Cas sent his brother, Gabe, one last, desperate _please don’t leave me here _glance, at which his brother grinned and proceeded to ignore as he headed into the two-story building. Cas glanced up at the sign (white letters with a bold pink outline) above the entrance:

_Meet Cute_

And remembered the ad his brother had seen in the newspaper.

_Meet Cute: Meet Cute Some Cuties Today! _

If ya asked Cas, the word “cute” was used _way _too much and that ad was just not catchy _at all_. Not that anyone asked him, of course. He wasn’t here to participate in this stupid place, he was merely Gabe’s chauffeur. He wanted, more than anything, to get away from this dating place, but Gabe had made him swear to stick around in case this didn’t work out for very long. It was a valid reason to stay, of course, but…still…

He intended to stay outside for the duration of Gabe’s visit(?) but within five minutes, nature had some other ideas, raising the temperature _and _humidity to an unbearable point. Not surprising since it was still, technically, summer (late August). Cas tried to stick it out, but nature won, and after ten minutes, he headed into the air conditioned building for desperate singles, praying that nobody mistook him for one (a desperate single, that is; he was single, just not desperate). Therein triggered his fate.

>> >> >>

Dean arrived that very same day about an hour later. He was with his best friend Benny, who was forcing him to try this place out. Benny and Sam had done one of those stupid intervention things, talking about how Dean needed to move on from Anna. It’d been over a year since they’d broken up; it was high time he find someone new. She certainly had. When it came right down to it, they were tired of him moping around everywhere, and were trying to rectify that…by forcing him to go to a really weird dating site.

“What the hell even _is _this?!” He asked Benny, as if Benny knew, which he did not.

“Go in and find out, Dean, that’s what this is for: your exploration.”

Dean cast him a look of pure exasperation.

“Why the hell do I let you rope me into shit you know nothing about??”

Benny grinned in response (and ooh, boy, did Dean hate that grin right now).

“Because you love me and you know that, ultimately, it always works out great for you in the end. Now stop stalling and get your ass in there. It won’t be so bad.”

“Oh, sure, you can say that. _You’re _not the one going in there!”

“Dean, I swear to God, I _will_ carry you bridal-style into that building if that’s what it takes!”

That was more than enough incentive to get Dean to move on his own with Benny’s promise to be back in a couple of hours trailing after him as he entered the building he already loathed.

The first thing he felt upon entering was relief: the place was well air-conditioned. Beyond that, however…he felt nothing but dread. There was a reception/lobby area, and an older blonde lady at the desk whom looked up upon the door closing behind him. She offered him a trained, warm smile. If ya asked Dean, that smile was too_…bright_. Nobody _actually _smiled like that.

“Welcome to Meet Cute! Are you ready to meet some cuties today?”

Dean stared at her for a solid minute, desperately wanting to back out. The only reason he didn’t was that he’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t at least pretend to follow through. Besides, he did have a genuine question.

“What the hell is this place?”

“So glad you asked! It’s a place where common meet-cutes are recreated in hopes of finding love.”

That’s all she said on the matter, as if her answer made total sense.

“Uhm, could you elaborate?”

“There are several rooms, on this floor and upstairs, for the most common meet-cutes teenagers experience today. I could tell you what they are, but it’s truly in the spirit if you go explore yourself. You never know which meet cute will be your destiny!”

_God, you’re annoying_, Dean thought at her while he faked a smile and headed towards the double doors that stood opposite the front entrance and just to the right of her little…office.

“Have fun!” The receptionist’s too-cheery voice trailed after him; he barely refrained from grinding his teeth together. Okay. Five minutes. He’d look over these so-called meet-cutes (such a lame idea, by the way, trying to recreate something that was supposed to be random), and then he’d book the fuck outta there.

The first one he saw was what he swore was some strange orgy (and wondered how the hell that was possibly a meet cute), until closer inspection showed a teenager party. There was nothing on the outside of the room, a plaque or something, to explain what this scenario was supposed to be, so he assumed it was supposed to be, like, you bump into someone while dancing and maybe hit it off? He didn’t really understand how this one worked, so he moved on.

On his right, across from the party room, was a coffee shop. As far as he could tell, it was legit a coffee shop, with working coffee machines and a register. There were some people in there, though Dean had no idea if they were actors or…how even did this work?? Surely they’d need actors to man the machines, for no way could random people just come in off the street and try to make coffee when they weren’t trained. And the party room, you’d need to fill the room with bodies to attract people, right, or were those all actual singles??

He let out a groan. How the hell was this even an idea? WHY wasn’t there more of an explanation for how this shit worked???

Deciding that trying to understand any of this wasn’t worth the headache he was giving himself over it, he skimmed the last of the rooms on the first floor and was just about to turn back when he spotted a very cute, very alone guy sitting on the back stairwell pouting up a storm. Dean had never seen anyone look so miserable, and while he knew this was probably just another stupid scenario, he felt drawn to this person. So, he went over.

>> >> >>

Cas saw the hot guy long before the hot guy saw him, and did _not _like the look of him. The guy had the air of _‘I am so good looking that I always get what I want’_ about him that Cas, who was not blessed (so he believed) with the cute genes, absolutely loathed. He started praying that the guy wouldn’t see him, or would just ignore him. Such was not his luck, of course.

>> >> >>

“Which one are you?” Dean asked.

The guy looked up with the _bluest _eyes Dean had ever seen (and boy did that take his breath away), which were absolutely chock full of misery (and also slight confusion at the moment).

“Excuse me?”

“Which meet-cute are you?” Dean asked him again.

The confusion greatened.

“I’m not a meet-cute. How can one guy be a meet-cute?”

That defensive tone shot Dean’s own defenses sky high. He regretted coming over here already.

“Then why are you sitting alone, on a stairwell, in the back of the place?”

“Because there aren’t any chairs out front in the lobby in which to sit, and it’s too hot outside to sit in my car.”

Dean realized that this guy was not here for the whole…dating thing.

“Wait, why are you here, then?”

“Why do you care?!”

“Jeez, calm down! I’m just trying to make conversation. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Fuck off!” The guy stood up and started to brush his way past but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him, which, of course, only enraged the guy further. “Let go of me, asshole!”

“You do not get to bite my fucking head off and then leave! You owe me an apology!”

Those bright blue eyes burned brighter than ever.

“I don’t owe you jack shit! You’re the one who owes _me _an apology.”

“What the hell for?!”

(It should be noted that Dean was still holding onto this guy’s arm, neither of who remembered this)

“I was sitting over there,” the guy gestured to the stairwell, “minding my own fucking business when you decided to just come on over and bother me!”

Dean let go.

“_Excuse me_ for not understanding this fucking place! Excuse me for being fucking curious! Excuse me for having the courage to actually _ask questions_. God fucking forbid I find some fucking answers in my life!”

Apparently the guy had no comeback to that, so the pair just stood for a solid five minutes holding the world’s most intense glaring contest.

And then…it changed. For Dean, that is. To this day, he still had no idea what made him go from absolutely hating this fucker to suddenly desiring him, but the change happened in milliseconds, and their lives changed even faster.

“Do you, by any chance, date males?” He asked.

>> >> >>

Cas blinked at this, taken aback by the sudden change, leery of the attraction that was abruptly raging in this guy’s eyes. It had to be fake, that attraction. No way would a guy as hot as this one _ever _be into a loser like him.

“Er. Uh. Yeah, I do. Why?”

>> >> >>

Dean _thrilled _at the answer, and had to remind himself that it didn’t mean the guy was available. So, he asked that next. He saw the confusion clear as day and began to wonder why it was so.

>> >> >>

_What the hell are you up to? _Cas wondered, taken even further aback by this guy asking if he had a boyfriend. What shocked him even _further _was hearing his own voice telling him that he was, indeed, very single, and boy did he have a whip-lashing love/hate reaction to the look of joy now on the guy’s face. Was he imagining this? Was this all just some hallucination? It would make more sense that they were, in reality, still just glaring at each other while his mind day dreamed. Question was, if this _was _a hallucination, how come he couldn’t snap out of it?

>> >> >>

Nope, Dean could _not _explain why he was pursuing this, but he also couldn’t stop it.

“Do you wanna go out tonight?”

“With _you_?”

Ooh, that stung. It was fair, though; they had been fighting just a few seconds ago.

“Yeah, with me.”

The guy looked more confused than ever, which easily matched what Dean was feeling. What the hell was he _doing_?? You didn’t fight with a guy one minute, and then ask him out the next! What the fuck??

“What are you playing at?” The guy demanded.

“Nothing!”

“You’re playing at _something_. I know you are.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because look at you!” The guy burst out.

“So??”

Exasperation took place of the confusion.

“Then look at me!”

“I _am _looking at you! I don’t get the issue.”

“Oh my god,” the guy groaned with a dramatic eye roll.

Dean heaved a sigh. “Listen, I’m sure you have something better to do tonight, but if you don’t, would it hurt to go out? I mean, it’s one date. If it doesn’t go well, then, fine, we move on.”

The guy continued regarding him with suspicion.

“Why?”

Dean looked off to the left as if something was there that could explain what this guy had just asked him; since nothing was there, he looked back at him and asked:

“Why what?”

“Why me?!! Why the hell would someone like you want to go out with someone like me when we don’t even get along!?”

“I don’t _know! _This is as crazy to me as it is to you, alright?! But hell, what’s the point to being alive if we don’t do some crazy shit once in a while??”

The guy regarded him in silence for _way _too long, then with a heavy sigh, said:

“Fine, what the hell. My name is Cas, by the way.”

Dean offered his hand, heart racing away in his chest (he couldn’t believe this had actually worked).

“I’m Dean. I know we got off to a bad start but it is nice to meet you.”

Another eye roll responded that but Cas shook his hand all the same. They agreed on meeting up at seven that night, right here at this building to then go to dinner followed by a movie. Neither could believe they were actually going through with this.

But, alas, they did. And to both their surprise, when they weren’t trying to out-scream each other, they were capable of having a really great time together. Turns out they had a lot in common. One date turned into two, turned into three, and, well, the rest is, as they say, history.


End file.
